imaginesongcontestfandomcom-20200215-history
Imagine Song Contest 21
Rome, Italy |Row 4 title = Winner |Row 4 info = "Burn" Ellie Goulding |Row 5 title = Timeline |Row 5 info = ◄ 20 file:ISC_Mini.png 22 ►}} ISC #21 was the twenty-first edition of Imagine Song Contest which started on the 12th October. 55 users submitted an entry and there were 3 semi finals. Host city :For further information, see Rome is a city and special comune in Italy. Rome is the capital of Italy and also of the homonymous province and of the region of Lazio. With 2.7 million residents in 1,285.3 km2 (496.3 sq mi), it is also the country's largest and most populated comune and fourth-most populous city in the European Union by population within city limits. The urban area of Rome extends beyond the administrative city limits with a population of around 3.8 million. Between 3.2 and 4.2 million people live in Rome metropolitan area. The city is located in the central-western portion of the Italian Peninsula, on the Tiber within Lazio (Latium). Rome is the only city in the world to contain in its interior a whole state; the enclave of Vatican City. Rome's history spans more than two and a half thousand years, since its legendary founding in 753 BC. Rome is one of the oldest continuously occupied cities in Europe. It is referred to as "The Eternal City", a notion expressed by ancient Roman poets and writers. In the ancient world it was successively the capital city of the Roman Kingdom, the Roman Republic and the Roman Empire, and is regarded as one of the birthplaces of Western civilization. Since the 1st century AD, Rome has been considered the seat of the Papacy and in the 8th century it became the capital of the Papal States, which lasted until 1870. In 1871 Rome became the capital of the Kingdom of Italy, and in 1946 that of the Italian Republic. Participants 'Returning artists' Christina Aguilera previously participated in the ninth and sixteenth edition as a representative of Ecuador. Demi Lovato previously participated in the seventh and sixteenth edition as a representative of Mexico and San Marino. Eleftheria Eleftheriou previously participated in the fourth edition as a representative of Greece. Eric Saade previously participated in the fifth and seventh edition as a representative of Lebanon and Sweden. Ivy Quainoo previously participated in the eleventh edition as a representative of Germany. Jennifer Lopez previously participated in the third, fourth, sixth and eighth edition as a representative of Cuba and Puerto Rico. Katy Perry previously participated in the third, ninth edition and eighteenth edition as a representative of Portugal and the United States. Lady Gaga previously participated in the sixth edition as a representative of the United States. Laura Cserpes previously participated in the sixteenth edition as a representative of Hungary. Laura Närhi previously participated in the seventh edition as a representative of Finland. Margaret previously participated in the nineteenth edition as a representative of Poland. Meital De Razon previously participated in the fourth, seventh and sixteenth edition as a representative of Israel. Nicki Minaj previously participated in the second, third, seventh, eleventh and sixteenth edition as a representative of Trinidad & Tobago. NUTEKI previously participated in the eighteenth edition as a representative of Belarus. Olly Murs previously participated in the eleventh and fourteenth edition as a representative of Latvia. Onirama previously participated in the ninth edition as a representative of Greece. Samanta Karavella previously participated in the fifteenth edition as a representative of Albania. Samantha Jade previously participated in the twelfth edition as a representative of Australia. Shakira previously participated in the first, seventh, ninth, eleventh, thirteenth edition and fifteenth edition as a representative of Colombia and Spain. Sibel previously participated in the sixth and eighteenth edition as a representative of Sweden and Turkey. T-Moor Rodriguez (Timur Rodrigez) previously participated in the seventeenth edition as a representative of Russia. Taylor Swift previously participated in the eleventh and sixteenth edition as a representative of France and the United States. Within Temptation previously participated in the thirteenth and fifteenth edition as a representative of the Netherlands. Disqualifications No countries were disqualified in this edition. Results 'Semi-final 1' The first semi final had 18 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 2' The second semi final had 18 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 3' The third semi final had 18 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Wildcard' Wildcard battles were introduced in the sixth edition of Imagine Song Contest. It was introduced to try and give underrated songs another chance at getting to the final. 'Final' This is a list of the songs that managed to get to the final and where they will run in the final recap. Map External links *Semi-final 1 recap *Semi-final 1 results *Semi-final 2 recap *Semi-final 2 results *Semi-final 3 recap *Semi-final 3 results *Wildcard battles *Wildcard battle results *Final recap *Final results Category:ISC Editions